Nuestra canción
by Jolio
Summary: AU, No tenían más que los recuerdos y el uno al otro, de ese modo, tendrían que seguir viviendo, para mantener vivo su legado.


**Nuestra canción.**

…

…

(Disclaimer a todo caso, en lo concerniente y etcétera)

…

…

…

 _ **D**_ _esde aquel día doce años habían pasado, doce años de cuestionamientos, recriminación y culpa, doce largos años de vivir con la duda y recordar a cada mañana aquello que le había sido arrebatado._

 _Desde aquel claustro construido por sus recuerdos se decantaba el agridulce repicar de su voz, y la ilusión de risas infantiles que jamas llegaría a conocer._

 _Ella se había ido un día de otoño, en su vientre, el hijo que ambos esperaban, el hijo por el cual Rose sacrificaría su vida, mas ese momento nunca llegó, un arma enterrada en la tierra desde tiempos inmemoriales hizo su aparición y Rose, su amada Rose, hizo de todo con tal de salvar el planeta que amaba sin saber que no regresaría, que esa amalgama de gemas a la que tanto temían resultaría ser infinitamente más peligrosa de lo que esperaban y que al final, tomaría todo de ellas para detenerla._

 _Para cuando encontró a la única sobreviviente sollozando sobre los fragmentos de gemas supo que era el fin, sus sueños y esperanzas habían sido sepultados en las entrañas de la tierra, su alma despedazada al igual que la de ella. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos la cargó lejos del lugar final de descanso de Rose, Garnet y Amatista, de vuelta al templo en un sórdido silencio._

 _Perla le salvó la vida meses después, haciéndolo vomitar un cóctel de píldoras y licor al que se había hecho asiduo, poco hablaron del tema, demasiada cercanía entre ambos nacida de sus situaciones símiles y desfavorables._

 _La gema que apenas le guardaba simpatía era súbitamente su única compañía y él, que fue artífice en el sufrimiento de Perla se transformó en un amigo y confidente._

 _Ninguno de los dos supo como sobrellevarlo._

 _Luego, cuando al fin se decidió a abandonar Ciudad Playa dio media vuelta en la carretera, llamó a casa y les dijo que jamas regresaría, condujo todo el camino de regreso al viejo granero de sus tíos y durmió allí, quedaba cerca de su trabajo y de la unidad de deposito y más importante aun, cerca del templo._

 _Se volvieron a ver a los pocos días y la gema le sonrió, no de forma alegre, dudaba de que alguno de los dos pudiese volver a emular verdadera alegría, no, aquella sonrisa significaba alivio, paz, porque no tenían a nadie más, solo ella y él juntos bajo el amplío cielo sobre el mar, compartiendo la misma obscuridad, soñando con lo que pudo haber sido._

 _En esos doce años muchas veces se vieron sobrepasados y tuvieron que rescatarse el uno al otro, Greg estaba seguro que de ser personas diferentes ninguno de los dos dudaría en poner fin a esa pantomima, Perla bien podría un día dejarse vencer y terminar con su gema rota y él no tendría problema alguno en conducir directo al mar, no sería rápido pero al menos sería definitivo. Sin embargo ambos eran demasiado testarudos, porque sabían que Rose no aprobaría tal cobardía y por ello continuaron viviendo, rescatándose el uno al otro año tras año sin saber a ciencia exacta cuando terminaría._

 _Y aquello tan peculiar, ese largo e ininterrumpido luto continuó hasta transformarse en algo más, algo de lo que ninguno de los dos se percató._

…

…

Sentado en un viejo sillón en el granero de sus tíos contempló el atardecer, había adquirido el lugar luego de una poco agradable discusión con sus familia, acabando de paso con cualquier otro lazo que los uniese por lo que para todos los efectos no le quedaban parientes salvo por un primo que insistía en visitarlo, cosa que poco le incomodaba, de todos modos no deseaba ver a nadie, se había transformado en un ermitaño, un autómata que trabajaba en su propio negocio, charlaba lo justo y necesario y volvía a casa, a fingir que todo se trataba de un sueño.

Pretender que aquel agujero en el que estaba era lo único que existió, existía o existiría le permitía continuar viviendo cuando todo lo demás se volvía insoportable, allí nada lo afectaba, no estaba muerto por dentro, no del todo.

Pero, cual fantasma regresaban los recuerdos, claros como el cristal, vibrantes y agridulces.

"Yo tenía un hijo, iba a ser padre..."

Casi podía verlo en las partículas de polvo, sus manos temblaron al acariciarlo, al imaginar su voz, cerrando los ojos casi podía verlo en la oscuridad, imaginando aquello que pudo haber sido.

Solo para terminar con la ilusión nuevamente rota, pues sus dedos traspasaban los recuerdos y las promesas, aquello ante sus ojos era un sueño recurrente que no lo abandonaría.

Maldiciendo en voz baja se llevó a los labios una botella de brandy, atardecía con pasmosa lentitud, el naranja incendiaba los parajes verdes y aguamarina de tal forma que le recordaba los escenarios donde solía cantar, molestó, se levantó y cerró las persianas, volvió a su sillón y allí se quedo, en silencio.

La puerta del granero se abrió lentamente y alguien se asomó, su silueta vagamente familiar hizo eco en los muros vacíos.

Con cierto disgusto por el opresivo interior del granero se apresuró a abrir las puertas de par en par, iluminando aunque sea un poco lo que era para todos los efectos la sala y comedor de Greg.

"Sé que estas allí, te traje la cena", anunció desde la entrada, balanceando en ambas manos un banquete para uno.

Era testadura, debía concederle eso, quizás por ello acabaron por entenderse, nadie cuerdo sacrificaría tanto por un recuerdo, nadie que realmente apreciase su propia vida permanecería junto a los mementos de un mejor pasado que no recuperarían.

Greg guardaba incontables recuerdos por lo mismo, camisetas, discos, fotografiás e incluso los zapatos de bebe de Crema Agria que Vidalia le había obsequiado para cuando Steven llegase al mundo y velas de cumpleaños para recibir a su hijo que Amatista había conseguido quien sabe donde.

Todo ello en un vano intento por proteger su recuerdo, a Rose le encantaba tener todo ello, sus pequeños tesoros.

Perla continuaba del mismo modo viviendo en el templo, cuidando de reliquias que nadie más llegaría a apreciar tanto, tal como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos atrapándolos en el peor momento de sus vidas.

Ciertamente era un destino cruel.

"No deberíais molestarte, ¿cómo has estado Perla?"

La gema se cruzó de brazos obviamente molesta, el humano, su humano podía ser sumamente desconsiderado cuando se lo proponía.

Volvía a lo mismo, se deslizaba nuevamente en aquellos sueños, la fragilidad expuesta no le era algo novedoso, a final de cuentas ambos la compartían, tenían en común aquella debilidad.

Incluso si no lo deseaban sus corazones se hallaban entrelazados, en cuanto uno se acercase demasiado al abismo el otro tendría que intervenir, de otro modo ambos perecerían.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?", acusó la gema dejando sus bolsas sobre una mesa de trabajo cubierta de partes mecánicas.

"Dos meses Gregory, dos meses en los que poco y nada he sabido de ti, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?"

Greg tuvo el buen tino de mostrarse avergonzado, Perla resopló molesta y se dirigió a las ventanas y abrió las persianas, deseaba sentir la brisa marina en ese lugar, borrar los rastros de tristeza que el encierro provocaba.

"No tenía idea de que me vigilabas", bromeó Greg, "¿Debería comenzar a preocuparme?"

"Este lugar es un chiquero, debería venir a limpiar más a menudo, a decir verdad no sé por qué me preocupo tanto por ti"

"Insisto, no deberías molestarte conmigo", contestó el humano reclinándose en su sillón, "Me has conocido por años Perla, ¿cuando me has visto ser organizado?"

"A Rose no le gustaría verte así", murmuró Perla cruzándose de brazos, "Detestaría saber que te diste por vencido"

El pánico se apoderó de Greg, que recién caía en cuenta de las palabras de la gema.

"Rose se ha ido Perla, ¡ella no va a volver!"

La forma violenta con la que se levantó hizo retroceder a Perla incluso sabiendo que él no la lastimaría, más que eso, parecía querer huir de algo.

Sin darse cuenta, Greg había volcado una fotografiá que mantenía a su lado siempre, el sonido del cristal roto consumió el terror que lo poseyó al escuchar el nombre de Rose, Perla lo observó paciente, luego, lo tomó de las manos y lo guió a la mesa.

"Ve a poner los cubiertos, te dije que vamos a cenar"

"Tú no comes", protesto débilmente el humano obedeciendo de todos modos.

"Pero puedo hacer esto"

Antes de que Greg se diera cuenta Perla pasó a su lado y con una gracia imposible de replicar le arrebató la botella, sosteniéndola frente al rostro de su humano la gema rió con tal naturalidad que dejó a Greg pasmado.

Extrañaba demasiado esa risa.

"Honestamente Gregory deberías dejar de beber esta cosa, es repugnante"

Perla olió el liquido con evidente desagrado, luego, ante la mirada atónita de Greg le dio un sorbo con resignación, su rostro inmediatamente se transformó por el amargo sabor en su paladar.

"Eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido", le dijo Greg sorprendido, "Por cierto, esperé meses para abrir esa botella, Andy la dejó aquí después de su última visita"

"Si dejases de beber esto entonces yo no tendría que venir tan a menudo y acabarlas por ti, ahora tendré una horrible jaqueca y todo por tu culpa, espero estés satisfecho"

Tenía que concedérselo a Perla, su resolución era admirable, con una mueca de resignación apartó los cachivaches de su mesa de trabajo para hacer espacio, al parecer tendría que llevar a una descompuesta gema de vuelta a casa dentro de unas horas, eso si no se dormía antes.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el templo?", preguntó en tono neutral.

La gema se dio media vuelta para sacar la cena de las bolsas, sus hombros rectos producto de la tensión.

"Siguen igual", le aseguro con la indiferencia acostumbrada, "Una que otra gema corrupta importunando mi día, ¿y tu negocio?"

"Igual, todo igual", respondió aburrido, "No hay grandes emociones en el mundo de la limpieza de vehículos, Yellow Tail encontró algo pegado en el casco de su barco que parecía ser alienigena pero en realidad eran unos percebes muy raros"

"Podría verificar", se ofreció Perla, "Si crees que hay algo extraño con ellos"

Greg sonrió ante el prospecto, quizás le haría bien pasar más tiempo con Perla.

"Eso me gustaría, te lo agradecería mucho"

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas que Greg había reparado para usar dentro del cobertizo, Perla vio su plato vacío como era usual y se sirvió, en su lugar, una generosa porción de té de hierbas para combatir el malestar que comenzaba a formarse en sus entrañas, no sin antes tirar la botella por "accidente" mientras pretendía alcanzar un azucarero, Greg lo dejo pasar, la compañía de la gema era mejor que cualquier otra distracción, además, no siempre podía disfrutar de una cena casera de tanta calidad.

"¿Algún día te mudarás de este sitio?, de seguro existen mejores lugares para vivir que un granero"

La pregunta de Perla descolocó a Greg, debía ser la primera vez que ella mostraba interés por su vivienda.

"Aquí estoy cómodo, al menos puedo pretender que tengo un lugar al que ir después del trabajo en vez de quedarme en la camioneta"

"Supongo que es lógico, de todos modos debe ser solitario vivir así"

"Mira quien lo dice", se burló el humano, "Sigues viviendo en esa casa que construimos, nada cambia allí"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", respondió Perla mordaz, "Tan solo me preocupo por ti, una pensaría que eso tendría importancia para ti"

"Aquí estoy bien Perla, no necesito ir más lejos, no deseo estar lejos"

En medio de su naciente discusión, Greg se puso de pie y tomó a Perla de las manos acariciando la nívea piel de sus palmas.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, solo creí… solo quería ayudar", murmuró Perla, "Han sido dos meses, ¿crees que esto es fácil para mi?, es por ti que paso por esto, deberías hacerte responsable"

"¿Por qué no viniste antes?", preguntó Greg atrayéndola a sus brazos y olvidando por completo la cena.

"Yo… tuve un problema", admitió avergonzada, la realización de su ausencia avergonzó a Greg, luego de tantos años de ininterrumpida amistad debió haber presentido que algo andaba mal, Perla no solía ausentarse.

"Maldita sea, soy un idiota, debería haber sospechado que algo andaba mal"

"Cuando no llegaste me molesté mucho, no quería verte pero necesitaba hacerlo"

Greg la apartó de si y ambos volvieron a sentarse, reposando su cabeza entre las manos pensó en todo ese tiempo perdido sintiéndose miserable cuando Perla pasaba por algo mucho peor, la imaginaba sola en el templo, regenerándose sin nadie que pudiese cuidar de ella, ofrecerle compañía, ¿cuantas noches pasó por algo similar al despertar solo y confundido mientras rasgaba el vacío, intentando aferrarse a una mujer que ya no existía?.

"Ha sido mi culpa, yo… lo siento, no sabes cuanto lo siento, debería haber ido a la primera señal"

La gema alcanzó su mano por sobre el mantel y se inclinó para besar sus nudillos, era suficiente para saber que había sido perdonado.

Perla no le guardaba rencor a su humano, sabía lo endebles que eran ambos a la hora de enfrentar la soledad, ambos intentando mantener una distancia que cada vez se les hacía más una molestia que una necesidad.

"Aquí estoy bien Perla, aquí, contigo"

Eso le bastó a ella para sentir que puede volver a estar en paz, si eligió quedarse por ella significa que pueden dejar de fingir, y que entre los dos mantendrán lejos los oscuros pensamientos que de otros modos festinarían en la soledad, tan solo quedaba escucharlo de parte de él.

"Gregory… ¿sabes que las cosas entre los dos jamas serán normales verdad?, no quiero fingir"

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, la prístina piel bien podría ser una ilusión, su perfección única frente a la humanidad manifiesta en sus fallas, mas, aquello es una fantasía, ninguno de los dos estaba libre de defectos, ninguno de los dos se esmeraba en ocultarlo.

"Tomaré lo que estés dispuesta a darme, has sido mi mejor amiga por años, no deseo que eso cambie"

"No puedo ser como ella, no sabría como", confesó Perla, "Me conoces Greg, así como yo te conozco, hemos cambiado juntos"

Olvidadas las estrellas que brillan por su ventana, se ha hecho de noche y el mar ruge, el viento sopla por los cristales obligando a ambos a buscar refugio, en poco tiempo cerraron el graneo y se acurrucaron en la cama de Greg, guarecidos bajo cálidas mantas.

Greg abrazó a la gema contra su pecho, "Eres perfecta para mi", le dijo sin titubear.

"Si damos este paso todo cambiará, yo no puedo darte la misma vida que tendrías con una humana, quiero que entiendas eso Greg, si eliges esto, lo nuestro, no hay vuelta atrás"

Ambos se quedan en silenció puesto que saben que es definitivo, Perla tembló creyendo que su silencio era debido a las dudas, a final de cuentas su humano debía de querer más de la vida que pasar todo su tiempo libre en un templo abandonado.

Comenzó a temer, hasta que Greg besó su hombro y descansó su mentón de modo tal que logró hacer se recostase sobre él.

"Creo que estamos por sobre eso, lo hemos estado por años"

"¿Entonces es un compromiso?", preguntó Perla para cerciorarse, "Tú y yo juntos"

"Es un compromiso, no me imagino viviendo con otra persona, tú ya eres mi familia y mi mejor amiga"

Eso era lo que la gema necesitaba y quería, con suerte, se dijo a si misma, no volverían a apartarse el uno del otro, no era un "te amo" como aquel que existía entre los humanos, sin embargo no por eso carecía de valor, puesto que era suyo, lo suyo y de nadie más.

"Bien, yo siento lo mismo, lo haremos funcionar de algún modo, tú y yo"

…

…

…

" _¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_

 _Le costaba abrir los ojos, sobre su gema, una compresa empapada de las lagrimas sanadoras de Rose aceleraba el trabajo de curación que de otro modo tomaría semanas, reposaba sobre algo suave y mullido, con luz tenue que no lastimaba su visión y el sonido constante de los latidos del corazón de alguien._

 _Lo último que recordaba eran los gritos del Cluster tratando de incorporarse y a Rose cargando a la batalla, incinerando su propia gema para dormir nuevamente a la bestia, luego la siguieron Garnet y Amatista y al final ella, convencida de que si morían, al menos sería por una buena causa y aliviada de que no estarían solas y que su código se cumpliría a cabalidad, ella perecería al servicio de la gema que amaba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Solo se lamentaba de que el hijo de Rose no podría conocer el mundo que su madre tanto amaba, le parecía por demás injusto, mas aquel era su deber jurado, donde Rose fuera ella le seguiría._

 _Incluso si era para no volver._

" _No debería seguir viva, ¿qué hago aquí?", preguntó ahora asustada, "¿Qué hago aquí sin Rose?, ¿y el Cluster?, dime, dime que pasa, dime donde esta Rose"_

 _Alguien la rodeó con sus brazos y la contuvo mientras gritaba hasta que volvió a colapsar, ahora quieta, en silencio._

 _Muerta por dentro._

" _No te atrevas a dejarme tú también"_

 _Perla abrió los ojos de par en par, la misma persona que la había cargado le hablaba, aquella silueta oscurecida limpiaba el sudor de su frente._

" _No te atrevas Perla, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, no aguantaría perderte también"_

 _La gema sonrió amargamente deseando más que nunca que hubiese un modo de terminar con su vida, de escapar a aquella horrible realidad en la que Rose no existía, pero entonces estaría faltando a honrar su memoria, pues al fin recordaba el motivo por el cual seguía viva._

 _Rose, antes de sumergirse de lleno en el vórtice de conciencias que comenzaba a despertar la escudó del impacto, la alejó de la muerte y le pidió, en su último alimento que siguiese adelante, protegiendo el planeta por el que nada sentía, y Perla, la siempre fiel Perla no pudo negarse, claro que seguiría viviendo, por Rose, para proteger su obra y su recuerdo, le sería fiel hasta el final de los tiempos incluso si la culpa de vivir amenazaba con empujarla al fracaso, ella hallaría la forma._

… _Ese hombre la había rescatado._

 _Cerrando los ojos nuevamente trató de descansar, aquel hombre… Greg, de seguro también estaría exhausto._

 _Solo ahora caía en cuenta, no le quedaba nadie, absolutamente nadie salvo Greg._

 _Y eso era muy triste para los dos._

…

…

…

 _Una pareja que en apariencia, nada tenían en común, visitaba una construcción abandonada, de pie en la arena observaban los paneles de madera que pronto se convertirían en un hogar y las uniones que apenas comenzaban a armar, ¿pero qué sentido tenía ello cuando ninguno de los dos soportaba el silencio?, era escalofriante lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado, para Perla en especial que por primera vez en su vida se veía realmente sola._

 _Aquella terca resignación que había empleado para aguantar hasta ese momento se disolvía, comenzaba a dudar._

 _¿Realmente lo soportaría?_

" _Me quedaré aquí, cerca del templo"_

 _Girándose para ver a su compañero asintió agradecida, al menos él estaría cerca, cuando supo que partiría de vuelta a su familia creyó que lo mejor sería utilizar el material con el que construirían un hogar y aplicarlo en una nueva barrera, sin embargo, no esperaba ver al humano aparecer con su camioneta y casi chocar con el templo._

 _Cuando bajó y le dijo que no tenía intenciones de irse la carga sobre sus hombros se hizo menos pesada._

" _¿Esperas que te visite?", preguntó temerosa, aguardando ansiosamente su confirmación._

" _Si así lo deseas, me gustaría verte", respondió Greg, "Eres la única persona a la que quiero seguir viendo Perla"_

" _Ahora mismo no me siento bien como para hacer compromisos Gregory", confesó Perla, y Greg, que había aprendido a conocerla comprendió bien._

 _Sin presiones, ella iría en cuanto estuviese lista._

" _Mi puerta está abierta"_

 _Y sucede que ya estaba lista._

"… _Podría ir esta noche", sugirió la gema, "Podría ir esta noche, y quedarme allí solo para comprobar que todo ande bien y ayudarte a organizar tu nuevo hogar"_

 _Su humano le sonrió y besó su mano, un gesto que reconocía de los antiguos caballeros humanos durante el cortejo, Perla no lo supo entonces y tardaría en darse cuenta, esos, eran los primeros pasos que la llevarían a su nuevo futuro._

 _Mas esa noche no pensó en ello, se contentó con tener a su humano cerca, su humano, suyo._

 _Sería la primera vez que llegaría a ver a Greg en tales términos._

…

…

…

"Debes hacerte responsable", demandó Perla al darse cuenta de que había amanecido.

Ella despertó sobre su regazo, ambos habían dormido en el sofá tras pasar la noche juntos, Greg acariciaba sus brazos y hundía su nariz en el cabello de la gema disfrutando de su aroma, el cían profundo de sus mejillas resplandecía bajo el naranja apagado que se colaba desde el techo y el pálido celeste de mar al amanecer.

Acurrucándose en su abrazo, Perla besó la comisura de sus labios, la intimidad con él ya no se sentía extraña, se había acostumbrado a su toque y su aroma, en definitiva, lo añoraba.

"De no haber sido por ti", susurró Greg, "Yo no estaría vivo, tú eres quien me permite seguir adelante, tú eres quien me ayuda a recordar"

"Gregory..."

Greg adoraba escucharla por las mañanas, algo que solo pudo disfrutar un puñado de ocasiones, lo que le decía era cierto, de no ser por Perla el seguir viviendo no tenía sentido, nadie, absolutamente nadie más en el mundo podría entenderlo como ella.

No era la mejor propuesta, y le faltaba romanticismo pero era honesta, Perla comprendería, siempre lo hacía.

"Es gracias a ti que ambos podemos proteger su recuerdo, es gracias a ti que su inocencia sigue viva"

No tenían mucho entre los dos, incluso si el templo albergaba tesoros invaluables y Greg recibía regalías por algunas canciones jamas tuvieron la necesidad de vivir vidas fastuosas, uno con su música y la otra con su honor, disimiles al ojo desnudo y sin embargo, se amaban.

Bajo el orbe celeste de ese minúsculo planeta, el último legado de Rose Cuarzo sobrevivía en las personas que amaba.

"Aquí es perfecto, junto a ti"

…

…

…

 _La primera vez que se besan es tras una inusual tormenta, en la lejanía, donde se hallaban los baluartes abandonados de la invasión ambos yacen observando el mar y no es sino hasta que el sol aparece tras la linea multicolor que bordea el horizonte que se encuentran y sanan un poco, después de ello volverían a casa haciendo una y mil excusas._

 _Pero al poco tiempo se reencuentran y vuelven a hacerlo, y ambos se atreven, en secreto, a soñar nuevamente, hasta que se hace evidente que se aman lo suficiente como para admitirlo._

 _Mas con el tiempo, la simple vida que compartían presenta un problema llamado mortalidad, es entonces que se ven forzados a planear el futuro, ya han sido felices, muy felices por mucho tiempo pero ello no duraría._

 _Perla no extendería su propia vida más allá de la de su humano, incluso con las protestas de Greg decidió que llegado el momento preferiría dar su forma física y mantener vivo su legado a marchitarse con las eras, porque eso le ocurriría al final, se marchitaría tarde o temprano._

 _Greg encuentra una respuesta en el templo, y junto a Perla hallan a un aliado que a pesar del riesgo que representa creen que es su mejor oportunidad, de ese modo, entre los dos tratan de reparar milenios de soledad y enojo atrapados tras un espejo, entre los dos, la llevan hasta la fuente mágica de Rose y le otorgan las últimas lagrimas sanadoras con tal de cumplir una promesa, entre los dos ruegan por una protectora para la hija que crece en el vientre de Perla._

 _Ella se queda en ese planeta exclusivamente por la niña, sus planes de alzar vuelo y regresar a su otro hogar se evaporan al verla, para entonces consideraba a Perla y a Greg amigos que le habían obsequiado la libertad._

 _La niña se parecía tanto a los dos, tanto que costaba creer fuese posible tal creación, una gema con el corazón de un humano o un humano con el corazón de una gema, Lapislázuli no estaba segura de lo que fuese ella exactamente, aun así la amaba._

 _Su pequeña Perla Universe, la misma que con su sonrisa hacía al mundo girar._

…

…

…

No es sino años después de una fea discusión que Andy DeMayo recibe una llamada de su primo extraviado, curioso por su repentina aparición, sigue las instrucciones de Greg para encontrarse en el pueblo en el que residía, una pequeña comunidad junto al mar con el nombre de ciudad Playa, ignorando la simpleza del lugar y su apto nombre encuentra a su primo en una pizzeria local, junto a quien, llegaría a saber después era su mujer.

El recibimiento es cálido, así como la conversación que sigue pero las cosas se van tornando agrias, empieza con el enterarse que su primo abandonó el apellido DeMayo por su pseudónimo de Mister Universe, luego, la revelación de que aquella mujer era una alienigena en el más amplio y exagerado de los sentidos y finalmente, con la petición que cambiaría su vida por siempre, aquella que le haría cuestionar sus bases morales como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Greg estaba muriendo, y aunque ninguno de los dos era joven seguía siendo algo inesperado, su compañera, Perla, estaba en cinta y sabía que no sobreviviría el dar a luz, sin muchas opciones ambos decidieron que sería bueno para el hijo de ambos el tener otro guardían.

"Quieren que actúe como padre adoptivo de su hijo", farfulló molesto mientras golpeaba la mesa, "¿Acaso enloquecieron?"

Las explicaciones le parecen insuficientes, una escandalosa mentira formada por ese par de "hippies" buenos para nada, se va esa misma noche y aborda su avión, pero, a pocos minutos de partir recuerda algo, el motivo por el cual no dudó en volar tantos kilómetros con tal de ver a su primo.

Y es que Andy no tiene familia, al menos no una que pueda clamar como suya, Deb se había casado hacía ya varios años y sus sobrinos pronto serían adultos, él mismo no tenía descendientes, tanto tiempo en las nubes le hizo olvidar que existían más cosas sobre la faz de la tierra, y las mujeres que compartieron su cama y su techo no eran de la clase que pudiesen conformarse con un hombre que difícilmente se alejaba del cielo.

La idea de tener un sobrino o sobrina que lo necesitase era… enternecedora, y dado que Greg y Perla no confiaban en nadie más se convenció a si mismo que ninguna otra persona sería tan buen guardián como él, a final de cuentas todo niño necesitaba una influencia positiva.

"Los hijos de Deb, Dios los bendiga, son un desastre, al menos podría haber un DeMayo que no sea un completo idiota… incluso si es hijo de una alienigena, al menos se ve decente..."

Al final regresa y acepta a regañadientes, meses después cumple con su palabra y regresa a ciudad Playa a conocer a su sobrina.

La pequeña se llama Perla, en su frente hay una gema igual a la de su madre, es ella en cada sentido salvo cuando ríe, entonces ve a Greg.

La acompaña una igualmente extraña dama que nota, por su peculiar coloración se trata de otra gema.

Andy le pondría poca atención entonces a lo que él entendía era la niñera de su primo y su mujer y que llegó a saber después era también una tía de la pequeña Perla por parte de su madre, entre viaje y viaje regresa siempre a ciudad Playa, hasta el día en que la condición de Greg empeora a tal grado que ya no puede cuidar de su hija, es entonces que espera, y espera, y espera…

llovió ese día, cuando lo enterraron en el templo de las Gems, los tres presentes prometieron visitar a menudo.

Sin saber que más hacer, les propone a sus dos damas ir de viaje, prometiendo que a él siempre le ayudaba el alejarse del suelo.

La pequeña Perla le sonríe de forma tímida, hay excitación danzando en sus ojos al abordar el avión, su tía Lápiz la sienta sobre sus piernas y los tres se alejan de ciudad Playa, tiene un largo viaje planeado, desea recorrer el mundo con su familia, desea cumplir con su juramento a Greg y a Perla y sobretodo, ser la clase de hombre del que su sobrina se pudiese enorgullecer.

Porque el sueño de esos dos valía la pena, Andy DeMayo mantendría vivo ese sueño.

Todo por ver a esa niña sonreír.

…

…

…

El mundo es aterrador, ese planeta diminuto y primitivo era su prisión, volver a planeta Madre, aunque tentador, parecía no ser una alternativa por lo que tendría que hallar un hogar en otro lugar, de todos modos no tenía apuro, la eternidad estaba a su disposición.

Podía recordar los largos ciclos encerrada en el espejo y las semanas previas a su liberación, a la Cristal Gem que le hablaba por las tardes sobre como había conocido a un hombre humano del que se había enamorado, que las otras rebeldes ya no existían y la tierra era segura, que necesitaba con desesperación una amiga que la pudiese entender y apoyar porque en cuestión de tiempo tendría que marcharse y dejaría atrás a Greg y al fruto de su vientre, que lamentaba no poder conocer a su niña y contarle todas las maravillosas historias que tenía.

Temía, como nunca antes el desaparecer, dejar atrás un legado que a diferencia de las victorias militares y estratégicas tendría vida propia, una vida distinta a la suya y a la de su padre.

Había tanto que deseaba decirle a esa niña, y que Lapislázuli escucharía en su lugar.

Lapislázuli no guardaba lazos de lealtad a su planeta, el imperio le falló al igual que a muchas de su estirpe, la guerra no fue ni sería lo suyo.

Debatiéndose entre la melancolía y la furia, nadie salvo ellos la escucharían.

"La primera vez que hablamos tu madre y yo, ella me sonrió y me agradeció por escucharla, dijo que al fin le daría un descanso a tu padre"

La niña dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo, el primo de Greg, Antony, la escuchaba atento.

"Tenía miedo y a decir verdad, aún siento algo de aprensión, supongo que te explicaron todo sobre Perla y sobre mi"

"Algo así", respondió él, "Son veteranas de guerra, al menos eso entiendo, descuida, estarán bien conmigo, no perderé de vista a la pequeña Perla, también me alegro que haya decidido venir con nosotros, la niña la ama señorita"

Lápiz asintió complacida, Antony le parecía de la misma clase de humanos que actuaban en esas viejas películas que Perla y Greg tenían, hosco y a veces huraño, no por ello menos noble, la gema abrazó a su pequeña sobrina contra su pecho, estarían bien, de eso estaba convencida, siempre que tuviese a esa niña a su lado se las arreglaría, entre los tres lo harían funcionar.

…

…

…

Finalmente completé esto, meh, un corte de luz no pudo matarlo, universo alterno en diez paginas y sin parpadear.

Quizás debería dormir...


End file.
